Talk:Antarctica
Are you a native English speaker? You're getting nearly all of the tenses from (using past tense too much). Also your cities have way too much population if you are being realistic. And why would so many people want to live in Antarctica? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:09, February 6, 2010 (UTC) All I have to say is Freedom of Creation and Detail. Woogers 21:41, February 6, 2010 (UTC) All I have to say is I lol'd, that's not what I'm talking about. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:11, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :All I have to say is yes, that is what you are talking about. He didn't say it was realistic, and he says so many people want to live in Antarctica is because it has a strong economy, people get big salaries, and most of the residents are from poor countries. Woogers 00:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) You are crazy xD Too many citizens wanna live in Antarctica because they wanna live in country with strong economy with big salaries and most their people are from poor countries from Africa and South America Oh xD how did Antarctica get big salaries and a strong economy though? The only reason I can think of is oil, and still, the number one country is Antarctica?? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:57, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I rather like this article, but the pictures with green grass in them make it look like a good-climate place. Remember Antarctica is freezing cold! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:06, February 8, 2010 (UTC) But I made so that it has a climate similar to Russia, however, this is the page where they can invent for it a problem? They turned Antarctica into semiarid from cold desert? Wow that must have cost at least 10 trillion US dollars. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) The hell with $10 trillion, he flooded the planet. The global coastal regions are under about 100 feet of water. United Planets 20:39, February 16, 2010 (UTC) . . . the customary system is obsolete and it sucks (Even though I am natural born US). Honestly. I forgot about the melting of ice resulting in flood. And it would turn antarctica from 14,000,000 km2 to about 5,000,000 km2. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Claims of other nations over antarctic territories and more There are several nations with territorial claims in Antarctica that are not compatible with an Antarctic nation. In addition, there are other relevant data such as a population of 13 million people and a per capita income of 140k that doubles the richest nation on earth today that I doubt can be compatible with a nation with a minimum of realism as requested in Altverse.--BIPU (talk) 18:28, March 24, 2018 (UTC)